Drum
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: He should have kissed her like he wasn't scared at all.
**Paige could have moved into a house this season, right? ;)**

 **Kimberly requested "Waige + rain + passionately kissing." So here it is!**

* * *

They ducked under the slight overhang by her garage, and she stopped at the edge of it. There was no protection from the rain between the end of the garage and her front door, so she grabbed her keys and they darted the extra distance, Paige quickly undoing the lock and opening the door, stepping far enough inside for them both to stand in the doorway, out of the rain.

She smiled at him. "This was really...really nice."

A corner of his mouth curved upward. "Good. Uh...sorry about the, the rain."

She smiled. "I think we'd be crazy to live in southern California and complain about rain."

He chuckled. "That's true. Well uh...I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

They looked at each other, completely silent, the only sound the pitter patter of the rain outside, then Walter cleared his throat. "Well, good night."

"Good night."

He walked back to his car, pulling the door shut with a solid _thunk_ and starting the engine. Then he hesitated, sitting there as he saw the light next to her door go out.

Sure, he hadn't actually said that tonight was a date. It was, going by his verbal explanation only, just a chance to do something together where their lives wouldn't be at risk. They hadn't hung out much in the past few months, he'd reminded her. She had nodded in agreement, then smiled and told him that she'd love to.

But Paige wasn't an idiot. She knew that, while perhaps not defined as a date, this wasn't just a meal between friends. She'd flirted with him over the meal, and he'd returned it – he knew how to do that now. He didn't think she'd stopped smiling the entire time.

Walter tapped his fingers against the wheel.

He should have kissed her.

* * *

Paige wasn't smiling anymore.

Walter couldn't see her; she hadn't turned on any lights in her house, but she could still see him – his car, anyway – as she watched through window.

He hadn't actually said that tonight was a date, but she knew better than to believe him when he'd said it was only a meal to relax, to spend some time together without worrying about survival. The restaurant hadn't been high end, but it wasn't their usual spot. Neither of them had gotten dressed up, but she'd thrown on some nicer jewelry and he'd changed out of what he'd worn during work that day. Tonight had been _something_ , but...

She bit her lip. _Good night. I'll see you tomorrow,_ was, more or less, what he usually said to her at the end of a normal day.

 _What went wrong?_

She'd had such a nice time with him. He hadn't stopped smiling the whole night – she knew because she hadn't been able to take her eyes off of him. She'd slid her hand over his at one point, as they talked about nothing in particular, and he hadn't flinched, hadn't blurted _oh, okay_ , as he normally did when others unexpectedly touched him. She'd even briefly touched her head to his shoulder as they laughed their way to the car, making it just ahead of the rain.

His car still hadn't moved, was still idling in her driveway. She couldn't see it well due to the raindrops running down her window, but it was still there. She wrung her hands, wondering what he was waiting for.

* * *

The rhythmic drumming of his fingers on the wheel didn't seem to make any sound, not with the rain beating down on the car. He stared at her dark house, realizing his foot was tapping as well.

He turned off the car, jumping out, taking a few strides before realizing he hadn't shut the door. He raced back, pushed it shut, and then ran back up to her porch. He was about to grab hold of the screen door, ready to open it and knock, when the light came back on and the door opened. Paige appeared, stepping right out onto the porch into the rain, looking up at him. He saw her draw a long breath up through her mouth, eyes wide.

Walter hesitated – but only for the briefest instant.

* * *

Her eyes fell shut as his lips crashed against hers, and she slid her hands up to cradle his face as she felt his hands firmly grip her hips, stepping closer to her. She pushed against his mouth, frantic, moaning softly when he pushed back with his whole body, making her step backward until her back was against the side of the house. Their lips separated, just for a moment, and then they came together again. She slid her hands up into his hair, holding him in place. His hands were still on her hips, and he inched closer again so _his_ hips were pressed against hers. Then his hands slid up, resting against her rib cage, fingers curled.

She'd gone over the edge. He was kissing her like it was the only thing in the world he wanted to do, she could feel that in every point of contact they had and she knew she couldn't go back, couldn't go for anyone but him, ever. He opened his lips slightly more, and she eagerly accepted, moaning again. He was too – she could tell by the vibrations in his lips – but she couldn't hear him with the rain falling down on and around them.

She shivered – but it wasn't from the weather – as she curled her fingers in his hair and felt his teeth lightly graze her lips. Their mouths separated momentarily again, and she tipped her head slightly, kissing just the corner of his mouth, lightly teasing, loving when he responded by catching her mouth fully again. He closed his mouth around her upper lip, sucking lightly, and her knees buckled, the first syllable of his name escaping her lips.

Their eyes opened slowly and they looked at each other, rain streaming off of both of them, their clothes plastered against their bodies. She was still against the side of the house; she couldn't see his face very well as the porch light was behind him, but she still, somehow, saw him perfectly clearly. Their mouths were both still open slightly, she was panting and she could tell by the way his chest moved that he was breathless too.

She didn't want him to go. She wanted to bring him inside. But it wasn't the time, Ralph was home, they'd conversed non – stop at dinner but hadn't talked about _this_ , and that was something they had to do first. Her hands had dropped to the top of his shoulders, but she slowly slid them back up to his jawline, straightening up and gently, briefly setting her lips on his again.

He smiled, water dripping from his nose. "Good night."

She smiled back. "Yes. It is."

* * *

 **This fic was very heavily based off of the song Kissed You Goodnight by Gloriana, so go have a listen to that.**


End file.
